


Thrawn/Pellaeon

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Admiral Thrawn is a fucking pimp. Drawn out of inspiration from <a href="http://cyclops-squid.dreamwidth.org/tag/fic:+star+wars">this</a> fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrawn/Pellaeon

  



End file.
